


The Last Argument Of The Phoenix

by RGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, crimes of grinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	The Last Argument Of The Phoenix

Albus Dumbledore sat on the edge of the rock overlooking the beach. He had been waiting for the foggiest day of the year it was important that magical trace be left, so that anyone could follow and certainly not any of, his. He still couldn't bring himself to say the name and he struggled even to speak it out loud. Nicholas would know what to do he supposed but Nicholas had wrote back that he indeed did not what was best. 

_Odd_ _Albus very odd for the first time in a long, long, long while I am at a loss to solution. If the prophecy is to be believed then yes the boy could be the one that are world lives in fear of._

Out of the foggy mist a figure approached gingerly "Albus" the thick French accent gave him away immediately.

"Nicholas" Albus answered.

"Good meeting spot right here over the foggy lake of Hogwarts, last place they'd expect eh"

"I hope so" said Albus. 

"You know I cant get used to this less confident Albus Dumbledore, you never used to question yourself like this" 

"Yes and look what happened Nicholas, I question myself everyday now. No matter how careful I am now I'll never undo what happened to her" Nicholas patted him gently on the shoulder. 

"There there Albus hindsight is twenty twenty as the muggles say. Listen I understand more than anyone how he took advantage of your anger at your sisters pain, but I don't believe for a second you are anything like him. I seen muggles worse than you can imagine I am old enough to remember the beheadings, the burnings, the breaking of men on the wheel. The women lain in the street raped after a city or town fell oh I've seen the worst of them, but do you know what I couldn't help but notice Albus" he looked up to Flamel "Only that int he long run they are just like us only a group of muggles are dangerous as a group of wizards and one who is a good orator, is as dangerous as any dark wizard only the cant wave a wand to set someone on fire" Albus nodded. 

"Did you find the woman I asked you too"

"Yes she will take the boy to America and raise him as her own, she will teach him are ways. She has access to money so he can be sent to Ilvermorny when the time comes, otherwise he'd well"

"End up like her" Albus finished for him.

"How do you suspect she did it Albus it's amazing you know even eastern don't know how it's done, from what you told me when she did it. When you and Gellert fought it, it nearly killed you both" Albus remembered the howling scream of Ariana like a banshee the black shards coming from deep with in her throat as she creamed it out of her, the terrible, terrible force and laughter of the obscurus. There was only one way to kill it and he couldn't do it when realised what it was but then Gellert stood before the raging black entity that was Ariana yet was not entirely her "It's ok" Gellert had said "We can protect you show you how to use this, as one Ariana you could be the greatest witch of the ages. Stand with us with Albus earn his love and admiration as you have always craved" the obscurus let out a howl and burning red fire streamed from within it's centre it took the shape of a black face with burning flames for eyes, rivers of red flame pouring from it's mouth with black fangs on top and the bottom. "Listen to me" Gellert pleaded and Albus saw the Arianna float in the air her body was deathly pale and her eyes pure white "FORGIVE ME" he roared.

"Grindelwald cannot know, Nicholas Grindelwald can never know" he said as reached into the bag by his feet and took out the child "He can never know that he exists. That my sister has been reincarnated". Albus had worked it out at the moment Arianna left all the hatred, pain, anger, despair and evil inside of her out releasing the ultimate obscurus. He lifted his wand he screamed for her forgiveness but he had to if Gellert was able to gain control over Arianna if he could make her his right hand woman, if he could indeed put the obscurus in Ariana agains then there would be no stopping him. When he killed her and her body fell the obscurus howled in pain and Gellert fled but part of the obscurus remained a small sliver of what was nearly a tidal was of black constantly forming and reforming energy. He and Flamel studied it over and over Albus even talked to it perhaps hoping that something of his sister was left inside, no answers came from the ball of black energy. What was curious that was as long as the body was alive the obscurus grew more violent and out of control but when the host was gone when it was separated from the body it calmed, perhaps the mind of the host was key to the obscurus beautiful but monstrous power. Then one day on Ariana's birthday it happened there was crying from within the ball of black energy Flames was horrified when the ball slid inside a naked baby boy, Albus could feel it in his heart and in his bones that this was the power of the obscurus power over death itself for inside this boy was everything that made him Ariana, yet he had none of the memories of Albus's sister and if he was not trained. If was not taken away so Gellert could never find him then he would always be in danger, Albus could have raised him himself but if he did that Gellert would always come looking for the boy. He would always be trying to influence him from afar, far better that he never know that Ariana had lived that she had conquered that Ariana Dumbledore was now Aurelius Dumbledore. Even as he sent the boy off he still feared he was not doing the right thing by killing the boy, there was prophecy he had seen himself. At first he thought it was a prophecy about Grindelwald's rise to power now he was not so sure. _For happiness will become strange and unusual when he is born, and rarer still as he grows. The darkness will spread from within a cold heart that was born without love, further and further he will grow from the simple pleasures of life beast and bird will turn on the world and spy for him. Trust will become the rarest of currencies, all who craven, insane and evil will march with him for him and die at his command. His power will be greater than any wizard who as ever walked this earth even with only his will he will stand strong against the greater of any era before his own and his adversary will wield a magical artefact that's power is unequaled. In the end so much fear will consume all that a noose of silence will be tightened around the throats of those who will dare not speak his name. He who must not be named._ Dumbledore everyday that it was not this boy he had killed his sister once no good god or any entity of good out there would make him do it again.


End file.
